happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Web Crisis
'Web Crisis '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Goosta Featuring *Kendall *Dell *Stone Appearances *Mimi Plot Goosta hopes to surf the internet once again. However, he is unable to open his laptop. He struggles for several minutes until dropping it on the floor. It finally opens to reveal a large crack on the screen. Goosta calls for help. Kendall comes over and inspects Goosta's broken device, telling him it will take a week to be fixed. As she leaves with the broken laptop, Goosta is confident he can survive without the internet. Ten minutes later, he has trashed much of his house and lays in a fetal position by the corner of a wall. The doorbell rings and Dell drops by. He wants to use Goosta's computer since his own computer is broken. But Goosta tells him he is out of luck, causing Dell to cry. Goosta snaps out of his insanity and tells Dell they need a break from the internet. Goosta, along with other obsessive internet users like Dell and Mimi, soon find themselves at a retreat. The counsellor, Stone, leads them to a forest where they will be taught how to survive without technology. Mimi picks up some flowers and puts them on her head for fashion, but then thinks of internet shopping, until Stone slaps her out of it. Dell and Goosta sit by a lake to relax. Some ducks swim by, briefly making Goosta think of memes like Dolan and Actual Advice Mallard. Dell also sees a passing cloud resembling Nyan Cat, but he too snaps out of it. They finally forget about the internet and go fishing. Suddenly, a large fish jumps out and bites on Dell's head. Dell is taken to Stone, who sadly does not know how to get the fish off. Mimi also comes with a rash, which she developed from the flowers. Stone has no idea how to help them. After reading several books which serve no avail, Goosta realizes there is just one way to help them; the internet. So he approaches the computer on a desk. Stone tries to talk him out of it, but seeing Dell halfway eaten and Mimi bleeding, he sees there is no other way. Goosta turns on the computer, which unfortunately is taking too long to load and crashes. A week later, Kendall returns with Goosta's laptop all fixed up. However, Goosta no longer wants anything to do with computers, after the one that failed to help his friends. So she just puts it down and leaves. After a few minutes of thinking, Goosta changes his mind and opens the laptop. It has been so long since he's surfed the internet that his brain swells up and explodes. Deaths #Dell is eaten by a fish. #Mimi bleeds to death. #Goosta's brain explodes. Trivia *This episode reveals Kendall is good at fixing computers. *Goosta's death shares a similarity with this scene from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 51 Episodes